


Adopted by the Yogscast

by Dewsparkle



Series: Yogscast Ficlets [9]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Emma Dawn, F/M, Orphan - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there, my name's Emma Dawn, no last name. I gave that up when my parents died. I'm waiting for someone else to fill that gap for me. Anyway, yeah, it's not a very special or creative name, I know. It's common, fairly old and means "Whole or Universal" apparently, according to that one time I Googled it anyway. I'm just your average orphan stuck at some stupid home, who also happens to be the outcast. Yay!</p><p>I'm 15 and I've been here since I was 9. I didn't think I was ever going to be adopted, and I had come to terms with that. Anyone who was adopting always went for the young ones first. The talented ones and the show offs who did everything they possibly could to impress the couples as they came to choose. I never bothered. If they didn't want to adopt me for who I was, then I don't want anything to do with them. </p><p>I never thought that when that couple came through those doors that they would be the ones to do exactly that. And it changed my life, for the better.</p><p>((Also, please note, I know that Hannah and Lewis are no longer together and I only ship their characters, not the real people. But for the sake of the story, I'm using their real names and not IG names like I normally would.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_WARNING:  Contains references to rape and abuse._

Hi there, my name's Emma Dawn, no last name. I gave that up when my parents died. I'm waiting for someone else to fill that gap for me. Anyway, yeah, it's not a very special or creative name, I know. It's common, fairly old and means "Whole or Universal" apparently, according to that one time I Googled it anyway. I'm just your average orphan stuck at some stupid home, who also happens to be the outcast and nerdy loner. Yay!

I'm fifteen and I've been here since I was nine. I didn't think I was ever going to be adopted, and I had come to terms with that. Anyone who was adopting always went for the young ones first. The talented ones and the show offs who did everything they possibly could to impress the couples as they came to choose. I never bothered. If they didn't want to adopt me for who I was, then I don't want anything to do with them.

Let me tell you a bit about myself. Well, as I said, I've been here since I was nine because my parents died, obviously. At first it was a shock, but then came relief and a sense of freedom. You see, we hadn't exactly been a happy family, in fact we were far from it. My late father was an alcoholic and well, he used to beat me and my mum. At first, it wasn't so bad 'cause my mum would stand up for me when I was little. But by the time I was seven, she had been diagnosed with depression and started drinking as well. I don't really think I need to tell you how the next two years panned out.

It was kind of ironic, how they died. They had both been totally drunk at the time and decided it was finally time to 'play' with me now that I was older... yes, that's exactly what they tried to do. Even though I was only nine, I was smart. When they tried to push me down, I kicked their shins, hard, and pushed them backwards- which had been easy because they were so drunk- into a big, heavy wooden closet filled with... stuff. I remember a crack and I remember hearing them shouting and then a big bang. 

When I had opened my eyes again they were lying under the closet motionless. My mum's head was sitting in a small pool of blood and her eyes were open and unseeing. I couldn't see my dad's head, so I assumed it was underneath the closet then. I screamed and ran out of the room to call the police... the ambulance... just someone who could help me.

When the paramedics and police came banging on my door to open up, I started to cry harder, remembering what had happened last time when there was a bang. They ended up kicking down the door, finding me curled up against the wall with no clothing on. A nice officer with a kind face and dark brown hair quickly grabbed a nearby blanket and covered me with it. The paramedics rushed past us into my parents' bedroom and I could hear them attempting to lift the heavy block of wood off the two bodies and carrying them out on stretchers, a white sheet over them.

I never liked anything that made a loud bang after that. They had sent me to a therapist, to help me get over the loss. The woman was surprised at how much I didn't seem to care that my parents had just died. I only saw it as freedom, and when they sent me to the orphanage, I saw it as an opportunity to have a proper family. A mum and dad that would take of me and actually love me.

Yeah, I know, so innocent and naive. Ah well, I can't really complain. Life in this hell hole is a big improvement from the fiery pits of Mount Doom I'd escaped from.

I sighed. I was currently lying on my bed staring at the ceiling of my room. Yep, that's right. It was mine, all mine. All the kids get their own rooms when they turn thirteen. I glanced around the small square room out of boredom. I didn't have much. I had a small dresser that had all my clothes and most of my belongings in it. 

I looked over at the clock by my door and groaned again. If I didn't get ready soon, Miss 'Umbridge' would have a fit. I snickered to myself at the nickname. I remember how much pure hatred I had for that character, so much that I ripped out the worst of the pages, burnt them, and buried their ashes in the small garden out front.

I sighed again and swung my feet over the side of the bed, wincing as my toes touched the cold floor. I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out my favorite jeans, some socks, a light blue t-shirt and a long sleeved dark blue plaid shirt that dangled past my hips. I grabbed my brush and began to tame my long red hair, and pulled it back into a plait. I brushed my fringe down to slightly cover my right eye and tucked it behind my ear, leaving a slightly longer strand hang loose on the other side.

I was bored, and put a little bit of makeup on. Some pinkish lipstick and black mascara with matching eyeliner, not bothering to cover up my few freckles with foundation. I smiled at myself. One thing I loved about myself, was my eyes. I had bright emerald green eyes that matched my hair perfectly. It wasn't the murky green you normally see, mine were kind of that electric green. Anyway, enough about my (awesome) eyes.

I trudged over to the door and slipped my socked feet into my ankle high brown boots, opened the door and walked out. I shoved my hands into my pockets and began humming a tune to myself as I made my way down to breakfast. By the time I entered the dinning room, all the other kids were already there and either finished or were just about to. 

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and sat at the only table with a spare seat. Not noticing who I had sat next to, I just continued to quietly eat my fruit and people watch.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I heard someone say next to me. I paused as I was about to take another bite and instead turned to look at who had spoke. Ah, yes, of course it was her. Of all people I could have sat near, it had to be  _her_.

"Uhh, eating?" I deadpanned. Candace scoffed and smirked back at her friends.

"What in the world possessed you to think that a slut like you could sit at our table?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips, showing off how much she overused her makeup. I glanced around at them all as they made murmurs of agreement, looking at me expectantly. 

I just shrug. "There was nowhere else to sit."

She smirked, "Oh, I wonder why. Maybe it's because nobody loves you. You've been here six years and not once did anyone bat an eyelash at you. I bet it's 'cause you're ugly. Did you break your mirror this morning by any chance?" She asks innocently, with her friends giggling in the background. 

 "Oh, I'm sorry. I  didn't catch that, I don't speak bitch." I replied calmly, completely un-phased, taking another bite out of my apple. I think I heard a small, 'Ohhh burrn' from one of the girls at the far end of the table.

Candace's face twisted angrily, as she reached over and slapped my half eaten apple from my hand. She leaned forward and grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me close to her face. 

"And you know what else, freak? You're never going to make it. No-ones going to adopt you and you'll never make it out of school, you're too stupid. You aren't talented at anything. All you do is sit on your lazy arse and stare at that computer all day." She let go and shoved me off the seat. I landed hard on my back, letting out a small grunt. They all laughed at me. I got up and brushed myself off, fixing my shirt from where she had grabbed me.

This had been going on for the past three years since Candace's Aunt was in a car accident and was dumped here. It used to hurt, the insults, but as time went on, I realised that's all they were; insults. They weren't fists or the back of a hand, they were words. I soon noticed that all those words had become very repetitious as she ran out of ideas and I ran out of all the fudges I had left to give.

So, since Miss Harriet ('Umbridge') had announced last night that a couple were coming and looking at adopting, I figured 'What the hell. If she gets adopted, I won't ever be able to see her face if I do this.'

So, instead of just shrugging and leaving the situation like I normally do, I smiled kindly and walked up to her. Candace was twirling her curly brown hair around her finger when I stopped in front of her. She glared at me, but I ignored it.

I looked at her straight in the eye when I spoke next. "You know Candace, I feel sorry for you." I began and she looked at me, confused. So I continued. 

"I don't care that you call me names, but I do care that you fail to see the true point of us being here. We all want a nice family to take us in for who we are, not who we pretend to be." She looked uncertain as to where I was going with this.

 "You may not like me, and that's fine, I don't get up every morning to impress you. I get up every morning to be myself. And I'm sorry that you don't. You get up every morning and wear a mask and pretend it's your face. So, Candace Hill, I'm going to say this right now. I feel sorry for you and I hope that one day you can be yourself." 

And with that, I lent forward and wrapped my arms around in a brief hug while she stood stock still. I grinned back at the gaping forms of the other girls, turned on my heel and casually walked back up the stairs into my room, locking the door behind me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After that ordeal at breakfast, I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop, typing in my password. I plugged in my headphones and let them hang around my neck as I pulled up Chrome and typed in the link to youtube. A few videos popped up in my feed, like a re-uploaded "CinemaSins- Everything Wrong With Transformers: Age of Extinction Part One", which I happily watched and laughed at, because it was all so true. I watched, well mostly listened to quite a few videos while I sketched into my small art diary. It was a small brown leather book with the map from Pirates of the Caribbean on it. 

After a while, I started to run out of videos to watch. I was about to turn my laptop off again when a new video was just posted by a youtube group called The Yogscast. The title of the video just said "Announcement", so, thinking nothing of it, I clicked it and continued my drawing.

"Helllooo and welcome to the Yogscast. I'm joined today by Hannah." Lewis' voice said. I heard Hannah add a 'Hello!' in before Lewis started speaking again.

"So, today we've got some big news. As you all probably know, we've been together a long time and we decided to tie the knot..." I fell my eyes widen and my head snaps up to look towards the screen.

Hannah lifts up her left hand to show a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. My mouth drops open in shock and because I was secretly fangirling that they finally got engaged.

"But that's not the only big news we have!" Hannah said, grinning at the camera. "We've decided, and we had a rather long conversation about this a while ago, that we're going to adopt!"

"We'll be going down to the local orphanage tomorrow, which will be the same day this is posted. We'll do another vlog with them when we get back if they're comfortable with it, that is." Lewis added, before they both said 'Bye' and the video ended.

I  just sat there, my eyes wide and disbelieving. Holly wow! That's so cool! I wonder if they'll come here?! I started to jump up and down in my seat out of excitement. There was a couple coming to adopt today! It could be them!

Hours passed by and I couldn't stop thinking about the couple that were coming. When I looked over at my clock, I saw it was nearly one in the afternoon. That's when I heard the big creaky doors at the entrance to the building open, and quite a few voices coming up the stairs.

Oh my god. They're here! 

I had barely finished this thought when there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I slipped off my headphones and made my way to the door. I opened it to a crack, an old habit of just seeing who it was. Miss Harriet was glaring at me, like she knew it was a waste of time. I just smiled and opened my door all the way, and sat on my bed.

I watched her roll her eyes at me, have a quick word with the couple and head back down the stairs. I shyly looked up at the couple who entered, the man closing the door while the woman pulled up two chairs that had been in the corner and they sat down. 

It was always this part I hated the most. The awkward silence that lasted an unknown amount of time where the couples would examine you and what was in the room and how it was kept. I hated it because it was so judgmental, where they would think they knew what you were going to be like because of the way you looked. Everyone did it, although there was not really anything too wrong with it, I still hated it.

Thankfully, it didn't last very long unlike it usually did and the woman spoke up to introduce herself, even if I already knew who she was, I wanted to see how they'd act in an environment where we supposedly knew nothing about about each other.

"Hello, my name's Hannah and this is Lewis." She greeted, gesturing to her fiance with a smile.

I gave a small 'hi' gesture with my hand shyly. It was hard being in front of your idols without being nervous.

"So, uhh, what's your name?" Lewis asked after a moment.

"Emma, Emma Dawn -insert last name here-" I said with a smile, giggling slightly at the confusion on their faces. Before they could ask, or brush it off, I elaborated. "I don't have a last name anymore because I want the people who adopt me to give it to me. That way I'd properly have a new family."

They both looked at each other in surprise. "That's a really good idea, Emma. It's a very nice way to look at it." Hannah said, looking over me again for a second.

"So, what do you like to do? Hobbies, interests, talents..."

I thought for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "Well, I like to draw and play games on my laptop. I can play the guitar and piano, I guess I can sing, but I don't really know, I don't like to sing in front of people here. It's best not to," I lean forward a bit and put my hand beside my mouth like I was telling a secret. "They all think I'm a bit strange, but that's okay. It's their loss." I grinned as they chuckled and pulled back, setting my hands back on my lap.

"Let's see... what else... Oh! I like to watch youtube. Like, it's pretty much all I do..." I pretended not to see them sit up a little straighter at this, giving each other a look.

"What kinds of things do you watch?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Well, I mostly watch gaming channels but I also love watching CinemaSins and Penatonix." I say honestly.

"So, you said you like to draw?" Hannah asked, changing the subject.

I nod, "You wanna see some? It's probably not the best but I like it." When they nod, I stood up and walked over to my desk. I heard a small gasp from behind me, I glance over my shoulder to see they're looking at my laptop screen. It was still open on the vlog I'd just watched and I mentally slapped myself and quickly shut the the top.

I went back over to my bed with my sketchbook, fully aware of a huge grins they had and how their eyes followed me. I ignored it and handed them the book. They began flipping through the pages, eyes widening and double taking me and the book.

"Are they really that bad?" I joke.

"No! Oh my good god no! Emma, these are amazing! How old are you?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen next May."

"These... these are just... I don't know how you do it. Some of our friends would have some competition with these."

I just smile and take the book back when they had finished with it.

"So..." I say. "What d'ya think? 'Cause I'll tell you now, you don't like me for who I am, then I don't think there's much point of us continuing. 'Cause I want to be accepted for who I am and not who people expect me to be." I tell them seriously and they looked shocked that I would even suggest that. 

"Well..." They say simultaneously, looking at each other having some silent conversation before they agreed on something. 

"Well, we think, that you a very lovely young woman. We can see that you're independent and don't just take what other people may dish out. You're talented and very honest." Hannah began. I raised my eyebrow. This was new, they never usually gave a speech before turning me down.

"And that you would make the perfect addition to our family." Lewis finished with a grin.

I gaped at them with an open mouth and wide eyes. Was this a joke? Did they actually just say all that?

"You're... you're kidding right? You are actually joking?" I say in disbelief.  

They shake their heads. "Nope. Fully serious. So, what do you say? Wanna come home with us?"

"Well... I don't know..." I say, tapping my chin and barely keeping the grin from my face. "OF COURSE I DO. ARE YOU INSANE?!" I scream, leaping up and wrapping my arms around them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" We all laugh and they lightly hug me back.

"Alright then, now that's all sorted, we'll go down and sign the papers and you pack your stuff okay?" They tell me, getting up and heading towards the door. I nod my head vigorously. "Come down stairs when you're ready!"

Once the door is closed again I jump up and down squealing in excitement. I dropped to the floor and reached under my bed, grabbing an old purple suitcase and blue backpack that had a bunch of different pins from various things that I liked on it. I threw both of them onto the bed and ripped open my drawers, pulling out all my clothes and piling them into the suitcase, followed by the few little trinkets I'd kept since I was little and everything else that I owned. 

I grabbed my laptop and its charger, carefully putting them into my backpack, along with my sketchbook, pencils and guitar, which barely fit even with it half sticking out of the bag. I zipped up both bags and went to the door, backpack over my shoulder and suitcase in one hand. I looked over my shoulder at the room I'd spent the last two years in one last time, before running down the stairs where Lewis and Hannah were waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I grinned even wider at them as soon as I'd gotten to the bottom of the stairs. I saw Miss Harriet standing just off to the side with a glare directed at me. This only made my happiness grow. A few of the other children were standing around the area, watching me leave.

Candace was here too. She was standing behind the stairs silently watching, her eyes flicking between me and Lewis and Hannah. I smiled at all of them and waved an enthusiastic goodbye (having lent my suitcase against my leg so I had a free hand).

Lewis and Hannah smiled at me and ushered me towards the door. I picked up my suitcase again and let them lead out of the orphanage and back to their car. I could barely keep myself from squealing and doing a little jumpy circle dance in my excitement.

Lewis popped the boot- or trunk, depending where you're from- of the car and helped me load my stuff into it. Lewis then climbed into the driver's side and Hannah slid into the passenger seat. I quickly jumped into the back and plugged in my seat belt with a click.

The start of the drive back to their apartment was silent. It wasn't really an awkward silence, it was just the kind of silence that lingered when you weren't sure how to start up a conversation. Thankfully it soon broke and Hannah spoke up, twisting around in her seat to look at me.

"So, you obviously know who we are and what we do, hmm?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well... maybe just a little. I mean, I only watch everything on every one of your channels. I wouldn't think that'd imply I know anything about you at all." I smiled back at her cheekily. Lewis chuckled, glancing up at the rear-view mirror to look at me, before settling his eyes back on the road.

"Oh no, not at all." Hannah replied seriously. We stared at each other for a moment before starting to laugh.

She twisted back around and we once again fell into silence, a comfortable silence.

I looked out the window as we drove, taking in the scenery. I'd never been through here before. We were headed in the opposite direction of the store, where I'd go and help one of the other orphanage workers to the shopping.

His name was James, and he was always nice to me. I'd like to think we were fairly good friends. He was the one who gotten me anything expensive. He liked to give me something nice for my birthday every year and sometimes Christmas. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have anything cool.

Then suddenly we were pulling into a driveway and the two adults were getting out of the car. I quickly pressed the little red button on the buckle and untangled myself from the strap and followed them out of the car.

I grabbed my backpack and clarinet case from the boot, as Lewis had grabbed my suitcase, while Hannah had walked ahead to unlock the door.

I followed them inside, looking around at everything as they took turns pointing out to me where everything was. Finally, we were standing outside the door to my new room.

I excitedly turned the handle and entered the room. I stopped dead in my tracks practically as soon as I stepped foot into the room.

It had plain white walls, a single window with light blue curtains and a creamy coloured carpet. In the corner was a large single bed with white sheets, as well as a white duvet that had a light blue swirly helix pattern starting at the bottom and climbing up to about half way. There was a small wooden bedside table next to it that had a small shelf and single drawer in it.

Next to that, in the other corner was a wooden desk with a twin screened computer and expensive looking gaming keyboard and mouse. In between the bed and the desk was the window.

There was a small wardrobe built into the wall that had its own drawers and shelves built into it, as well as a single shelf on the wall under the window- it looked like you'd use it for displaying your books or figurines.

I was speechless. For the first time in my life I was speechless.

"We weren't sure about genders or anything so we went with a nice shade of blue. Is it alright? If you don't like it we can always change it." Hannah explained.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My.  _God_. THIS IS AMAZING!" I squealed, dropping anything I was holding and spinning around to crush them both in a death hug. I pulled back, still bouncing up and down. They chuckled, slightly bemused at my antics and quickly ushered me into the room to unpack.

They shut the door behind them and I stood in the middle of the quite large space. It was probably about the size of a normal bedroom, but compared to any that you see at the orphanage, this room was like a football field. Probably.

I dumped my bags on my new bed. I pulled out my guitar and lent it against the wall next to the desk, along with my clarinet case. I unpacked what few clothes I had into the wardrobe, hanging up anything that I considered to be 'good'. I tipped out the few bits and bobs that were left in the bag onto the bed before shoving it in the wardrobe. I did the same with my backpack, but left that on one of the shelves in the wardrobe.

On the little shelf under the window, I placed a silver necklace that had a small tree pendant on the end of it. It was my mothers. I don't think I've ever really worn it, but I didn't mind, I only really kept it as a sentiment to remind me of my mother before she changed.

I put my sketch book and pencils in the bedside drawer and then I plugged in my laptop charger into the wall beside my bedside table, noticing a small lamp sitting on it for the first time. Plugging in the laptop and leaving it on the floor, I surveyed the room once again. It felt a bit more homely now that I had my things in it. I frowned at the shelf under the window though, I'd have to get some books to put there. All the ones I'd read belonged to the orphanage so I couldn't keep them.

Satisfied with my work- for now. I was going to get some Yogscast posters plastering the walls in here if it was the last thing I did. I turned on my heel, and walked out the door into the living room, where Lewis and Hannah were talking.

They looked up when they heard me approach. "All finished then?" Lewis asked, clapping his hands together. I nodded with a small smile, once again distracted by everything.

"Right then. Time for rules." Hannah said. I groaned over dramatically and she chuckled.

"Alright. Lay 'em on me!" I said, waving my hands towards myself in a sort of 'come here' gesture.

"Rule one, keep the house clean, not leaving your stuff everywhere. Two, be ready for bed by nine thirty and you can stay up to ten unless we otherwise give you permission. Three, no staying out late. If you want to go out, you have to tell us where you'll be and who you'll be with first." Hannah told me, listing things off on her fingers while tried to think of the next rule.

"Four." Lewis interjected, a smirk suddenly forming on his face. "No boys. I will not be having any of them in our home, you got that, Missy?"

I recoiled, shaking my hands about like I'd just touched something horrible. "Ew! No! No, no, no, no! Bleh. Ew, no. Not happening." I shook myself, settling back down, before suddenly thinking of something. "Wait, what if they're just a friend? Girls are allowed to have guy friends, right? I mean, I don't even know if that'll happen, I haven't got any friends yet, but still."

"We'll see. If you want to invite friends over, just run it by us and we'll see what's on. But it should be fine."

I grinned, nodding my head, accepting the rules. "When am I going to school?" I asked.

"We've been thinking of enrolling you at the high school just around the block. You'll start next Monday, so in about three days."

I fist pumped the air. "Yes!- Oh! You said on the video you were gonna do another vlog when you got back... did you still want to do that?" I asked timidly. The couple both flinch, having completely forgotten about it apparently.

"Oh yeah. Would you be comfortable with doing that?" Hannah asked and I nodded excitedly. "Right then. Hows about you grab some stuff, it's still early most of the guys will still be at the office, we could go and record that now."

I nodded and quickly rushed back to my room, grabbing my backpack, before realising I didn't really have to take anything and put it back. I grabbed my guitar and rushed back out the front door and into the car with Lewis and Hannah, more than ready to meet the rest of my new family.

Yogtowers, here I come!


End file.
